Redamant Corpse
The Redamant Corpse are a relatively new renegade Space Marine Chapter of unknown founding. Formerly known as the Redamant Throne, the chapter plunged into heresy following the opening of the Great Rift. Led by Praetor Syfal the Opportunistic, the renegades have expanded their empire beyond that of their home sub-sector Aurorous. Fielding innumerable masses of cultists and bolstered by elite traitor guardsmen from dozens of fortress worlds, nothing short of a small Crusade could hope to reconquer the worlds lost. Before the Great Rift, when the Marines of the Redamant Throne still showed loyalty to the God Emperor, the Chapter was responsible for preventing any incursions originating from the constant warp storms surrounding Aurorous. Charged in the task alone, the Chapter sought allies in the populous hive worlds surrounding the Chapter Homeworld, Aurorous. Dozens of Astra Militarum regiments and various planetary defense forces were enlisted to bolster the thousand strong marines. History The Founding Believed to be founded from a successor chapter of the Imperial Fists by outside forces due to the chapter's excellent siege craft, the Chapter has never acknowledged their heraldry in open. Not much is known about the Chapter before arriving on Aurorous outside of inner Chapter officials, however, the Chapter was Fleet based and participated in crushing insurrectionist wars alone. Aurorous How the Redamant Throne found its way to Aurorous is unknown. It is a possibility that the chapter was gifted the planet by an ancient planetary governor after a xeno invasion from the veiled region was halted. It is also possible that the chapter just appeared and filled the role of the missing Imperial rulers. The Redamant Throne rarely left their home system in large numbers, not wanting it to be left undefended. One company and the entire scout force were selected to go on excursions to nearby systems to hone the skills of the Astartes and maintain a well experienced force. Many newly inducted regiments of the Astra Militarum accompanied the Astarte's company hoping for a similar effect, securing the Redamant Throne's influence over the local Departmento Munitorum, or at least the armed forces under them. The worlds surrounding Aurorous were fortified until the entire system became one large network of connecting bunkers and trenches. Factories larger than entire continents were erected across these world and arms and armor rolled off their production lines and into the local armies. Macrocannons and lance batteries dot the outcropping bunkers lining the worlds and vast swathes of land are mined and snared. The Militarum were tasked to occupy these worlds and hold them against any enemy that was arrogant enough to attack. Over the centuries and after many Chapter Praetors had expanded their influence, the lines of authority blurred and the Redamant Throne was essentially in complete rule of the sub-sector. The Fall Heretical words of a daemon and visions of a doomed future bode little hope and with a listener with eyes bode none. The last Chapter Praetor, Syfal, headed the warnings of the being hidden in the shadows. The Imperium would be ripped apart and the Redamant Throne would be savaged. For three days Syfal had fought the thing he could not see and for three days ignored its rambling and sight, but eventually the warnings were heard. For nearly two centuries the Redamant Throne prepared and finally on the opening days of the Cicatrix Maledictum the Chapter rebelled. The Redamant Corpse rose in its stead. Relatively little blood was shed compared to most instances of rebellion. Most local armies had forged their alliances long ago and were loyal to the Chapter above all else. Some like the Ecclesiarchy could not be persuaded and were exterminated. When the influences of Chaos began, no one knew, but vast legions of cultists exploded in the general population. The Chapter serfs of the Redamant Throne often lead these cults and broke any rebellion before it could become a threat. Praetor Syfal would have complete control over all or there would be none. Cult & Organization Marines With over 3000 standard marines in the renegade chapter filling 11 companies, the Redamant Corpse is well stocked for a renegade Chapter. Having hidden Companies long thought dead deep within the Fortress Monastery and farming geneseed off slaves, the Redamant Corpse is in a position to expand their empire without worry of extermination. Even before their heresy, the Redamant Corpse always had 11 companies instead of the normal 10. The 11th company held all the initiates and only one marine. This company was always attached to the crusading company in order for the scouts to have a closer experience with their future battle-brothers. Each scout would be assigned to each class of squad before being selected for their final ascension. The 1st Company is led by the Chapter Praetor and is often retrained by the successor in their specialize form of combat. Currently, under Praetor Syfal, the 1st Company is specialized in fast attacks and Raptors form a majority of the strength. Often attacking without notice and with the brutality that can shatter any man's hope, the 1st Company is feared even by their allies. The 1st Company is often accompanied by Cyal, the only sorcerer of the Chapter, and his many cult followers. The Redamant Corpse has a surprising lack of armor within their ranks and instead have to really on their allies to fill such roles, either from the traitor Guardsmen and their armor or the Dark Mechanicus and their daemon forged monsters. Often being attached directly to the Chapter's companies, the allies form close bonds to the Astartes they serve. It is not uncommon for them to be given the spoils of war if they proved themselves vital to the battle. The only non-augmented humans to have entered the ranks of the Chapter itself are those of great psychic ability. Rogue psykers are one the more famous tools used by Syfal and great respect is given to them in return. There has only ever been one psyker marine in the Redamant Corpse at a time, although many psykers have shown up in the ranks of marines only to die horrific accidents that none can explain. This curse is also present in the non-marine psykers to a lesser extent. Traitor Guard and Heretics Innumerable swarms of traitors and heretics have aligned themselves with the Redamant Corpse during their rebellion. With most high ranking officials being influenced by Syfal, there was little resistance to the change of loyalties. Without a major loyalist group to rebel against, little casualties have kept the swarms of traitors high in count. The more well trained Astra Militarum regiments form the fighting backbone of the Redamant Corpse's heretic legions. With the training and equipment of the Imperium, they are feared adversaries. Heretic cults among the common population are so immense that their numbers cannot be counted. While not having the training or equipment of the Traitor Guard, they are still a feared foe among those that have faced them. Zealots and mutants fill their ranks and heresy their minds. Combat Doctrine Highly skilled in the art of siege warfare, the marines of the Redamant Corpse and the vast legions of Traitor Guard that follow them are well prepared for long wars of attrition and breakthroughs. The marines themselves serve as the spearhead of any assaults taken. While lacking heavy armor, they more than make up for it in powerful weaponry and demon engines. Traitor Guard support the warband's assaults with bodies and vehicles. With the added firepower of tanks and artillery to back up the marines, they are crucial to any battle. With a diverse array of regiments at their disposal, many plans can be drawn up for any given situation. Heretical PDF units amass around enemy fortifications and hold their ground. With less equipment and training than the other units, they serve as the rear-line and fill in gaps where ever they may be. When assaults on enemy positions are successful, the PDF forces surge into openings and into enemy installations. Cultists charge whenever enemies are present. With no experience in warfare and no standard equipment, mobs of cultists very in strength and ability. What they lack in power they make up for in numbers. Relations Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Excommunicate Traitoris